Ces yeux DMHG
by Love-drago-malfoy
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione entament leur 7ème annèe à Poudlard, mais cette année, beaucoup de choses vont changer...
1. Default Chapter

Hello !!! Vala ma fic !!! Elle parle essentiellement de Drago et Hermione,  
mais quand même des autres personnages !!!  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Le cri  
  
Il était minuit à Privet Drive quand soudain, un cri retentit...  
  
Un jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut en entendant ce cri...  
  
Harry, car ce jeune homme était Harry Potter, se demanda s'il avait rêvé, ou si ce cri était vrai.  
  
Il entendit alors sa porte s'ouvrir et vie l'oncle Vernon. Celui-ci lui demanda :  
  
Ver : C'est toi qui es à l'origine de ce cri ???  
  
Vernon avait l'air vraiment en colère :  
  
Ver : Alors ! Tu réponds !  
  
Harry se demanda si c'était lui qui était à l'origine du cri ou si il l'avait entendu à l'extérieur...  
  
Il pencha pour la deuxième solution :  
  
Harry : Non, le cri venait de dehors...  
  
L'oncle Vernon répondit :  
  
-Et qui est assez fou pour crier comme ça en pleine nuit ??? A part toi ... Dit-il à voix basse...  
  
Harry : Je ne sais pas...  
  
-Bon, nous verrons cela demain !  
  
Et Vernon repartit dans sa chambre.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry l'entendit ronfler. Il décida de se lever pour faire ses devoirs de vacances...  
  
Harry Potter avait beaucoup grandi pendant les vacances. Mais pas grossi... (  
  
En regardant le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit, il remarqua qu'il avait 17 ans depuis 5 minutes...  
  
Le cri a-t-il été entendu à minuit ??? Le jour de mon anniversaire ??? Se dit-il à lui-même.  
  
Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée... Il fit les devoirs d'histoire de la magie. Il était 7 heure quand quatre hiboux arrivèrent. Il reconnut Hedwige  
  
et Coq. Il y avait 2 autres hiboux qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
  
Il prit d'abord le paquet que Hedwige avait à la patte. Le paquet était de Hermione...  
  
Il y avait dedans des bonbons, des cakes aux fruits et...  
  
-Miam ! Dit le jeune homme avec envie.  
  
... Des muffins !  
  
Il y avait aussi une lettre :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire !  
  
J'ai réussi à acheter des bonbons en douce !  
  
Mais mes parents ont insisté pour te faire des gâteaux sans sucre...  
  
Je suis chez Viktor pour encore une semaine !  
  
J'espère qu'on se retrouvera chez Ron bientôt...  
  
Je te souhaite encore une fois un joyeux anniversaire !!!  
  
Hermione  
  
Ps : Le bonjour de Viktor !  
  
Il prit ensuite la lettre de Ron.  
  
Il y avait dedans plein de farces et attrapes : des crèmes canaries, des pétards, ...  
  
Le tout était accompagné d'une lettre :  
  
Bonjour Harry !!!  
  
Joyeux anniversaire !!!  
  
Toutes ces choses viennent du magasin de farces et attrapes de Georges et Fred !  
  
Il est super ce magasin ! Je sais pas si t'es au courant mais Hermione est chez son Vicky !  
  
Demande à tes moldus si tu peux venir la semaine prochaine...  
  
Quoi qu'ils disent, on viendra te chercher à 13 heure !  
  
Nous louerons une voiture pour te chercher...  
  
Sinon, je sais pas si t'es au courant mais, Mrs Figg est morte...  
  
Quelqu'un l'a tuée cette nuit...  
  
Mon père pense que c'est un mangemort...  
  
Il dit aussi que Tu – sais – qui se rapproche de plus en plus de toi...  
  
Bon, je te laisse !  
  
Ron  
  
Ne prenant pas le temps de lire les autres lettres, Harry écrivit à Ron :  
  
Cher Ron,  
  
Cette nuit, à minuit pile, j'ai entendu un cri....  
  
Mon oncle aussi...  
  
Je pense que c'était Mrs Figg...  
  
Merci pour les cadeaux  
  
Harry  
  
Il l'accrocha à la patte de coq et ouvrit la fenêtre. Coq s'envola...  
  
Harry décida d'ouvrir les autres lettres.  
  
Une était de Hagrid :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je t'envoie un paquet de gâteaux pour ton anniversaire...  
  
Bon, alors, à bientôt, à la rentrée...  
  
Joyeux anniversaire !  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry regarda les gâteaux, il les connaissait trop bien ces gâteaux, il décida de ne pas y toucher de peur de se casser une dent...  
  
Il n'en voulut pas à Hagrid de cette lettre si courte car il savait que Hagrid n'avait jamais était fort en écriture...  
  
La dernière lettre était de Albus Dumbledore en personne :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je tiens à te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire !  
  
Cette année sera la dernière ligne droite...  
  
Je joins avec ce courrier deux lettres que tous les élèves auront...  
  
Salutations  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Il sortit 2 lettres, l'une était la liste des fournitures...  
  
L'autre était plus longue et pas habituelle...  
  
Il lut :  
  
Cher Mr Potter, cette année se dérouleront plusieurs bals...  
  
Pour plusieurs raisons :  
  
L'anniversaire de Dumbledore, 100 ans !!!  
  
Et nous avons décidé de nous rapprocher des Moldus... Nous allons donc fêter Halloween, Noël, Epiphanie, St- Valentin, Carnaval, Pâques...  
  
Et il y aura bien sûr un bal de fin d'année !!!  
  
Vous êtes donc prié de rapporter tout ce qui pourrait vous servir pour ces fêtes  
  
Vous aurez le doit à une sortie à Pré au Lard avant chaque fête, le village sera aménagé pour chaque fête  
  
Je vous conseille de prévoir une cavalière pour chaque bal !!!  
  
Pour le bal de Noël, Beauxbâtons et Dumstrang viendront  
  
Harry sourit en pensant à la joie qu'aura Hermione en apprenant la nouvelle...  
  
Nous joignons avec le courrier le billet de train qui partira le 1er Septembre à 11h  
  
En vous souhaitant une bonne fin de vacance et une bonne rentrée...  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Il était 9 heure quand il décida de se lever...  
  
Quand il descendit, les Dursleys écoutaient la radio...  
  
Harry entendit le générique des infos :  
  
- Pourrais-je avoir... demanda Harry qui fut coupé par l'oncle Vernon :  
  
- Chut !  
  
Harry se tartinait un toast quand il entendit :  
  
- Un meurtre a été commis à Privet Drive ! Une vieille femme, Mrs Figg, a été assassinée, soi disant. Les voisins disent avoir entendu un cri dans la nuit... La victime a été trouvée par terre... Les policiers croyaient qu'elle dormait, mais non, elle était morte. Elle n'a pas été empoisonnée, étouffée,... Les policiers ont pensé à l'affaire Jedusor... Dont, rappelons-le...  
  
Voilà ! mon premier chapitre !!! J'espère qu'il vous plait !!! Je mettrais la suite dès que possible !!! 


	2. Bonjour à tous

Bonjour à tous…

Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à répondre mais, j'avoue, j'ai pensé à un moment à arrêter ma fic, elle prenait déjà un mauvais tournant et ressemblait trop aux autres fics, mais suite à mon dernier coms, j'ai pensé que mwa aussi, j'aimais pas quand on arrêtait une fic en plein milieu, j'ai donc décidé de la continuer et de faire qu'elle ne ressemble pas aux autres fics que j'ai pu lire… si jamais vous voyez un passage qui ressemble à une autre fic, dites le mwa, j'essaierais de le changer…

Je vais commencer par supprimer tous mes chapitres à part le 1er que j'estimé les mieux pour le moment, je suis désolé pour ceux qui avaient appréciés la suite mais elle ne me plait pas vraiment…

Vraiment désolé, et à dans pas longtemps pour une suite !

BisouxXxX à tous ceux qui ont lut ma fic jusqu'ici !


	3. Chap 2 : bonne nouvelle !

Chap 2 : bonne nouvelle !

C'est ce moment que choisit Pétunia pour éteindre la radio :

C'est affreux ! Mais où allons – nous mettre Harry l'année prochaine pour l'anniversaire de Dudley ?!?!

C'est pas grave ma chérie, nous trouverons bien un endroit où le mettre... répondit Vernon

Dudley,qui à 17 faisait le poids de deux cachalots,devait à présent occuper à lui tout seul un côté de table, en débordant bien, gênant le passage de la tante Pétunia qui renversa un peu de café sur le beau tee-shirt qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire, en plus des nombreux autres cadeaux !

Maman !!! Tu viens de salir mon beau tee-shirt ! J'avais fait un pari avec Piers ! Je devais tenir jusqu'à le rentré sans le laver mais avec cette tâche !!!

C'est pas grave mon dudleynounet ! Je vais la faire partir juste avec de l'eau

Nan maman ! Je veux pas tricher ! dit il en prenant sa canne ( celle qu'il a au collège ) dans ses mains pour taper sa mère.

Dudley ! dit son père d'une voix forte.

Mais papa… essaya-t-il.

Non ! Je te donnerais ce que tu as perdu ! Maintenant laissez-moi lire mon journal en paix

C'est ce moment que choisi un hibou pour taper à la fenêtre. L'oncle Vernon commença à devenir tout rouge.

Ne peut-on pas passer un dimanche normal ?!?!

Harry alla prendre sa lettre. C'était en faite une lettre de Ron qui s'impatientait pour savoir a réponse.

C'est une lettre de mon parrain, dit Harry, ah au faite, mon ami Ron voudrait que je vienne chez lui pour le reste des vacances. Il me faudrait une réponse, avant que j'aille écrire à mon parrain.

Il utilisait toujours cette vieille ruse, bien que son parrain soit mort, son oncle et sa tante n'étaient pas au courant.

Ah, euh oui… dit son oncle qui eut l'air mal à l'aise tout à coup. Oui bien sur, vas-y ! Et dit le à ton parrain ! dit lui bien !

Merci beaucoup, dite il en montant tout joyeux.

Il répondit à Ron et lui confirma qu'ils se verraient donc le lendemain puis il alla préparer ses valises.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, c'est pas bien long tout ça mais au moins vous avez une suite XD

Reviews :

draco-tu-es-a-moi : Bah là comme tu vois, je recommence, mais je te jure, que aucun des deux ne va mourir ! J'espère que cette nouvelle suite te plaira…

jun rogue : Merci beaucoup, c'est grace à twa que j'ai recommencé à écrire. Je voulais savoir s'il était possible qu'on corresponde par E-Mail, que tu me donnes des idées si tu en as, ou d'autres truc. Mwa aussi j'aime mon pseudo XDDD !

Bah voilà, les autres reviews j'ai pas trop u y répondre, ça concernait beaucoup le chapitre 5 mais merci à vous tous !

Bah voilà, lâchez vos views !!!

Merci bicoup !

Bye !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Ces quelques jours avant la...

Une petite suite même si j'ai reçu qu'un reviews XD mais je pense vous avoir fait attendre longtemps

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3 : Ces quelques jours avant la rentrée

Cela faisait déjà 5 jours que Harry était chez les Weasley. Hermione ne les avaient toujours pas rejoint, elle devait venir le lendemain. Ron passait ses journées à parler de Hermione et Viktor :

Tu crois qu'ils font quoi ensemble ? Ca fait déjà 3 ans qu'ils se connaissent, tu crois qu'ils ont déjà… essaya Ron qui se fit couper par Harry

Hermione est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait alors tais-toi et viens jouer au Quidditch !

A vos ordre mon colonel !

Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'à ce moment quelqu'un les observaient, cachée derrière un arbre.

Hermione avait suivit leur conversation et s'amusait de la jalousie de Ron.

Après que Harry eut attrapé le vif pour la cinquième fois sous le nez de Ron, elle se décida à sortir de derrière son tronc.

Salut les gars, dit-elle avec entrain.

Herm…

Ione ! Finit-elle à la place de Ron, oui c'est mon prénom je sais, rajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire moqueur, heureusement que tu t'en souviens Ron.

Qu'est ce que tu fais déjà là mione ? tu devais pas rentrer demain ? demanda Harry

Si mais Viky a eu un empêchement, un match de dernière minute.

On est super contents de te revoir !

Mais moi aussi !

Je propose qu'on aille fêter ça devant un bon goûter, renchérit Ron, mon estomac m'appelle !

Toi et ton estomac, une grande histoire d'amour ! dit Hermione ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Harry.

Hermione aimait bien voir rire Harry. Depuis la mort de son parrain il était plus distant, elle savait que c'était car il avait peur de faire du mal à ses amis comme il l'avait fait à Sirius.

Sur ces derniers mots ils allèrent manger un bon goûter.

La journée suivante se passa très bien. Ils s'amusèrent, se racontèrent leurs vacances.

La veille de la rentrée, ils allèrent sur le chemin de traverse.

Bon, je propose qu'on se sépare et qu'on se retrouve chez Florian Fortarôme à 15h proposa Hermione

Moi ça me va, dit Harry.

Moi aussi, dit Ron

Très bien, alors à 15h, les salua-t-elle en souriant.

Elle se dirigea vers chez Fleury et Bott. Elle y croisa beaucoup d'élèves. En fouillant un peu elle tomba sur un livre de sort avec des formules de beauté dedans. Elle décida de l'acheter. Puis elle alla s'acheter les autres affaires de classe. En se dirigeant vers Florian Fortarôme, elle tomba sur Malefoy fils et ses deux gorilles.

Granger ! Toujours aussi repoussante, dit Drago ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire ses deux gorilles.

Malefoy ! Toujours aussi drôle ! dit la brune d'un ton ironique

Comment oses-tu ! Allez voir ce qu'elle a acheté !

Les deux « amis » de Drago se dirigèrent vers elle et lui prirent ses sacs.

Rendez moi ça bande d'hypocrites !

Aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher Granger ?

Nan ! Mais c'est mes affaires !

C'est quoi ça ? demanda Drago en sortant un livre, c'était pas à acheter

Oh mince pensa Hermione, c'est le livre que j'ai acheté

Comment devenir belle en quelques sorts, lut-il, ton joueur de Quidditch t'aurait-il lâché pour que tu cherches à devenir belle, ce qui, à mon avis, même avec tous les sorts du monde serait impossible.

Oh la ferme ! dit celle-ci

Ne me parles jamais comme ça, dit il en la coinçant contre un mur, ou tu pourrais le regretter, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Serait-ce des menaces ? demanda celle-ci restant impassible.

Non, c'est une vérité ! répondit le blond avant de la lâcher, va chez tes chiens, je crois qu'ils t'attendent ! rajouta celui-ci avant de partir, laissant les affaires d'Hermione parterre.

Elle se baissa pour ramasser ses affaires, en marmonnant des horreurs contre Drago.

Tu veux que je t'aide ? demande un garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il était grand et mince. Les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts.

Euh… oui je veux bien, merci.

Tu es à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il.

Oui, et twa ? Ah, au faite, je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

Non, je vais y entrer cette année. Et moi c'est John Simpson.

Enchantée. Pourtant, commença-t-elle en souriant, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir 11 ans

Nanan, dit le blond en rigolant, je vais entrer en 7ème année.

Moi aussi, on sera peut-être ensemble. Tu veux venir avec moi chez Florian Fortarôme ? J'ai des amis qui m'y attendent.

Oui je veux bien, merci !

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le glacier.

Hermione ! dit Ron, qu'est ce que tu faisais ?!?! Et c'est qui lui, dit-il en montrant John du doigts.

Bonjour Ron, moi aussi ça va depuis avant, répondit la gryffondor en souriant. Alors lui c'est John Simpson Il va entrer à Poudlard cette année. Il sera en septième année. Lui c'est Ronald Weasley et lui c'est Harry Potter, dit-elle à John en les montrant.

Potter ?

Oui, le grand Harry Potter ! Mais faut pas croire tout ce que tu entends sur lui, c'est un garçon tout à fait normal ! dit-elle est souriant.

Pourquoi t'as mis tant de temps ? demanda Ron

Et lui c'est ton petit copain pour qu'il te pose tant de questions ?

Non, dit-elle en rigolant, lui il est juste curieux ! Donc, pour te répondre Ron, Je me suis fait arrêter en cour de route par Malefoy, il m'a fait tomber mes sacs et John m'a aidé alors je lui ai proposé de venir ! Ca te va comme réponse

Ah ce Malefoy ! Si je le tenais ! Je lui ferais manger des scrouts à pétard !

Bon faudrait peut-être qu'on rentre ! On se voit à la gare John

Ok, à demain !

Sur ces derniers mots ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent à la maison.

Siouplait ! reviews !!!


End file.
